


Even Famous People Can Fangirl

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: A Romance Made For the Movies [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Model!Meg, Multi, actor!ryan, cameraman!Gavin, famous au, ryan goes by james in this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d wanted to meet Ryan Haywood for months, maybe even a year or two. And Meg and Gavin didn’t expect how they’d come to meet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Famous People Can Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gavin’s a slow motion cinematographer, and he’s dating the lovely Meg Turney, who’s a famous lingerie/swimsuit model, and one day on set, Gavin catches the eye of one extremely famous actor by the name of James Haywood.
> 
> Inspired by: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109071349984/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-a-filmmaker-and 
> 
> But guess who found a new ship? MEEE. I read a turnfreewood fic and then another… and then another… and now I’m in love. There’s not many turnfreewood fics on ao3 so I decided to change that! Enjoy! (also the summary sucks omg)
> 
> (And props to you if you know what the movie is… It’s a little weirder since Gavin’s not in it- but oh well c:)

 

Seeing pictures of his girlfriend half-dressed on the front page of some website for telling the latest news from Hollywood doesn’t surprise Gavin anymore. He’s used to it by now- seeing Meg posing in some matching set of lingerie, both in person and online.

( _People say he’s lucky, because he’s with a girl that attractive._ )

But to him, Meg Turney isn’t just a model- she’s the lovely, and powerful, woman that he met at a red carpet event a few years back, when Meg had come up to him out of the blue and demanded that they go out for dinner. The rest was history printed into words somewhere online. Sure, that story had a lot of details left out, only details that were between the famous couple, but it was still history.

Today, Gavin was sitting in the office of Burnie Burns, a famous director who Gavin usually worked for. ( _The guy just clicked with Gavin. Most of the Brit’s portfolio was from works made by Burns.)_ The director had sent him an email two days ago when the Brit was in New York, and it was for his newest film. For now, the title was a mystery to Gavin, but it was a superhero flick, and the cast was _really_ good.

Ray Narvaez Jr., Lindsay Tuggey, Michael Jones, Geoff Ramsey, Barbara Dunkleman, and _James Haywood;_ the cast was fantastic in every way possible.

Gavin had never met Haywood, but he knew who the man was. _Everyone_ knew who James Haywood was. A famous actor, famous for playing the villains in movies, and he had such an excellent voice, and face, and body, and skill, and eyebrows, and _arms_ ; the man had an ‘excellent’ everything.

Even though Gavin was planning on taking some time off to vacation with Meg, the second he brought it up to her she told him that she’s never forgive him if he didn’t take the job.

“ _You are taking that job!_ ” She had told him over dinner in some fancy restaurant somewhere in New York City only two hours after he got the email. Gavin couldn’t just tell her he wasn’t going to take it- he was excited to. He was close friends with just about everyone on the main cast list, every one expect for Haywood.

But there was a first time for everything.

 

Like it was said before, Gavin was sitting in the office of Burnie Burns, scrolling down the webpage of an article about James Haywood on his tablet, just catching up on the latest news about the actor. He was last seen in the LA airport, catching a flight to Georgia… No one really knew why- it looked like Haywood didn’t have any family.

Just as he finished up the article, the door to Burns’ office opened, and there stood the director of the whole show. Burnie Burns, standing there in the flesh; which wasn’t that dramatic, Gavin was used to the dramatic entrances that Burns _always_ used when he was in an excited mood.

“Gavin!” Burnie smiled widely, acting like he hadn’t seen the Brit in months, even though it’s only been two weeks.

“Hey Burnie!” Gavin smiled, setting his tablet down next to his bag, which was resting on the floor next to the chair. “When did you come up with this idea?”

“Ah,” Burnie chuckled, closing the door behind him. Crossing the room, the man plopped down in front of the desk, which from a dramatic standpoint, was the picture of everything in the movies. Big, wide desk practically empty, resting in front of a large window wall with the view of a perfect skyline of LA, and the man running everything sitting behind the large desk. “Getting right to business, as always.”

Gavin just shrugged, leaning back in the set and crossing his legs, his ankle resting on his other knee. “I just wanted to know. I _was_ going to take off a month or two to actually see Meg, but you called.”

_(Or really, emailed_.)

Burnie chuckled again. “Don’t worry Gav, I’ll give you all the time in the world after this one. If everything plays out right, then this’ll be the biggest one you’ve ever worked on.”

Superhero flick, that meant action scenes, and action scenes meant putting in slowmo for effect, and putting in slowmo meant Gavin got to work, and he could get paid.

“You’ll be rich, I tell ya,” Burnie joked, knowing that Gavin was already pretty rich from the money he’s gotten from the movie business, and the money that Meg brought in too. Gavin laughed lightly at the statement.

“It should be making money; you’ve got Haywood on the cast list,” Gavin had a small smile on his lips, hiding his excitement to meet the actor perfectly.

“Oh yeah! I’ve got Haywood on board. He’s thrilled with the idea of playing a villain in a superhero thing,” Burnie leaned forward in his chair, crossing his elbows and resting them on the dark, polished wood that was the desk top. “I tell you, that man would really be a bad guy if he wasn’t an actor.”

There were some days were James Haywood could really act evil, both on screen and off screen. But other than that, the man was pretty nice. Whenever he was interviewed he had a perfect smile and always answered nicely, no matter how overwhelming it was, and was just an overall nice guy. Fame never got to his head, unlike some other people in Hollywood.

“Yeah, he’s pretty convincing,” Gavin agreed with the other man, nodding a little too.

After a few minutes of discussing the cast and the little, small things about their roles, they got down to business, starting to talk about the technical side of things and what Gavin would need to know for the action scenes. The meeting ended up lasting for around three hours, and by the time Gavin was waving goodbye and leaving, it was rounding 7 in the evening, just as the sky started to darken in the LA late August evening sky.

 

It took another month for production to start, which was fine with Gavin. He got to take a week vacation to Europe with Meg to visit his family, and act like he wasn’t famous for a week.

But he came into the studio Burnie owned in the end of September, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, full of binders full of notes for production, and empty pages to write down more if needed; being one of Burnie’s top men lead to being needed for a lot of things, and needing to write down a lot of things.

The first week or so of production was a little anti-climactic for him.

He was stretched too thin to find free time to talk to the actors, which was a little ( _no- really)_ annoying. He only worked and worked, barely having enough time to watch the filming of the scenes going on, watch as Ray and Lindsay were directed to stand in a certain spot, or to change how they spoke their lines, or watch as Geoff was suited up in full costume and makeup. He couldn’t watch his famous-actor-friends do their job.

That also left Gavin unable to even catch a glimpse of Haywood. He saw the man for maybe a second while the actor was on break, which was even more annoying. Gavin just wanted to talk to the guy- it didn’t even have to a lengthy conversation, it could be just a minute. All he wanted to do was tell Meg that he had talked to James Haywood.

Speaking of Meg- Gavin’s girlfriend asked every time he came home if he had talked to Haywood, because Gavin wasn’t the only one fawning over the actor.

It was quite hilarious actually; a famous model and her famous boyfriend were both head-over-heels for an actor who they had never talked to… Just like a teenager with their favorite band, or actor. All the two needed to do was hang up pictures of Haywood in their bedroom and the comparison would be complete.

_(Well, kinda complete; there was picture of James Haywood on the fridge… It was for an article, she swears!)_

 

Sadly, it took another two weeks for Gavin to find time to talk to the actors. Burnie was a kind guy, and he figured that for Halloween you should party, and not work. So the man decided to host a party at his mansion, and invite the whole film crew and actors from the new movie, including old friends. Burns was a _real_ Halloween guy, so he said that everyone could go all out with costumes.

And being with a film crew, with a bunch of costume and make up designers, it was no problem to go all out.

Gavin and Meg picked a wonderful costume; Bonnie and Clyde.

Now, since Meg was not only a model, but a wonderful cosplayer, it was easy to make the costumes ( _she really wanted to go all out, but she’d been too busy to really make the costumes, so they went with Bonnie and Clyde)._

Driving up to Burnie’s mansion felt a little weird. Gavin was used to working late nights, just like any film production, so it felt weird to be going to a party instead of work. But it didn’t matter; having a night off was wonderful.

“Gav,” Meg poked her boyfriend’s arm. “Come on, you’ve been staring at the house for two minutes.”

Gavin shook his head lightly, like he was ridding the thoughts from his mind. “Okay, okay I’m coming.” He unbuckled his seatbelt, sliding out of the car and into the somewhat chilly, late October night.

“Ready to be smashed?” Meg beamed, figuring that she’d have to drag Gavin back to the car, just like any other party; since some old actor friends where there, he’d be plastered. Michael plus Gavin plus alcohol meant trouble… and a whole lot of drunken shenanigans.

“Hell yeah!” Gavin joked back, walking up the large, paved stone path to Burnie’s front door. It was wide open, and from outside, Gavin could see flashing lights and a lot of costumes. A lot of people went all out, he could see a few superhero duos ( _but not from the new movie)_ and some video game characters.

Stepping into the mansion was like the world changing. Outdoors, it was quiet and calm, but indoors it was a different world. Lights were flashing, drinks were being passed around and music was playing loudly, the guests of Burns’ Halloween party had to nearly yell to be heard over it.

And Gavin wasn’t bothered by it at all.

Meg giggled, moving up on her tip-toes to talk to Gavin. “Come on!” She spoke normally in his ear, but it felt like a whisper. “Let’s get some drinks!”

That was the start to a drink filled night. Michael and Lindsay instantly found Gavin and Meg. Sure enough, they had drinks in their hands, and it looked pretty funny when the two were dressed up as Banjo and Kazooie. But yeah, that was the start to their drinking onslaught. Meg didn’t drink as much, only a few beers, but she was a little tipsy anyway.

 

 It was somewhere around 2 in the morning when Gavin finally split from Michael, Lindsay, and Meg, and their crazy alcohol induced shenanigans. to find the bathroom. In the daylight, when he wasn’t drunk off his ass, he would know how to get around Burnie’s extravagant house to the bathroom. But drunk Gavin had absolutely no idea where it was, and that lead to him stumbling around in a few hallways to find it.

Just as he stumbled around a corner, he slammed right into a wall. No wait- it wasn’t a wall… No, it was somebody. And that somebody was James Haywood, dressed perfectly in a royal-ish costume for a villain he played on his second major film. It looked like he had just stepped off the big screen and into the middle of Burns’ party.

Gavin’s eyes slowly trailed up from the ground, and the noise he let out is something he’d regret _(if he would ever remember it)_. “ _BOLLOCKS!”_ It was a mix between a screech, a squawk, and a gasp.

James only chuckled, his signature half smirk half smile on his lips. “I’m sorry,” and just like on the movie screen, Haywood’s voice was liquid gold, mixed with honey and warmed Gavin’s heart.

Gavin only hiccupped nervously, feeling like he was sober for a few seconds before he remembered his quest to find the bathroom. “Jeeesus Christ you look better in real life.” He was drunk, slurring, and had absolutely _no_ filter with speaking.

James let out a laugh, throwing his head back a little. He looked like a golden god, but maybe that was just drunk Gavin’s perception. “First impressions, they do wonders.”

Gavin must’ve looked like a lost puppy, because James explained a second or two later.

“Well we haven’t met. But I know who you are,” he explained. “Gavin Free, right?”

Gavin nodded a little, now completely forgetting about his hunt for the bathroom, “and you’re James _bloody_ Haywood.”

The actor raised an eyebrow at that, and he was still expressive with his facial features on and off camera. “I mean, I have blood but I don’t think ‘ _bloody_ ’ is my middle name.”

Gavin was about to speak, but on cue, another voice appeared beside him.

“Gav! I’ve been looking all over for you! Come on,” it was Meg, who looked pretty tired. “Come on, we’re gonna go home.” She obviously hadn’t noticed James _fuckin’_ Haywood right in front of her. But she tugged on Gavin’s sleeve, and _finally_ looked towards James.

“Holy crap,” was all she said, and that made the actor laugh again.

“I’m not that shocking,” he spoke with an insisting tone. “I shouldn’t surprise you.”

“You surprise everyone, even other celebr-” Meg was about to continue when she heard the ( _unfortunately_ ) familiar sounds of her boyfriend’s retching. She instantly stepped back, not wanting Gavin to puke on her. James stepped back too, looking quite shocked. He was shocked in the idea that _oh god, he’s gonna hurl_ and how calm the woman was acting. “Oh Gav… Come on, we gotta get you home.”

She sounded more disappointed than worried, and that left the worrying to James. Despite the idea that celebrities cared about no one but themselves, James was a worrier, and cared about everyone… Even though he didn’t particularly _have_ anyone to care about ( _despite being so famous_ ).

“Is he okay?” James wrung his hands together, worry filling his icy blue eyes.

“Oh yeah, he gets like this when he drinks a lot,” Meg wrapped in arm around her boyfriend. As if on cue, he pretty much collapsed in her arms, almost taking her down with him. “Oh shit!”

James had fast reflexes, and his hands shot out to help her up. “Oh… Well let me help you out to your car… You look like you’re going to fall over.”

Meg laughed a little, moving to lean back against Gavin, in an odd type of stance where he was leaning against her and she was leaning against him and somehow they upright. “Thanks, but come on, he’s seriously going to collapse.”

Gavin looked with bleary eyes at Meg, and then at James. He was half awake, half passed out. It’d been awhile since he partied… and he might’ve forgotten that you should serve your own drinks, and not trust whoever handed you a drink. It was probably going to be something strong.

But Meg looked back at him, and then said something that completely went in one ear, and out the next. His eyes were heavy now, barely staying open. They had just started their journey out to the car, Gavin feeling an arm around his waist and another arm around his shoulders. He blinked slowly and carefully, and as they finally closed, he heard his girlfriend yell ‘ _OH SHIT’_ before everything went dark.

 

The next time his eyes opened, they were in the car, with it bouncing lightly over the road. Gavin was sprawled out on the backseat, his eyes slowly opening to stare at the roof of the car. A groan tumbled out of his lips.

“Oh, he’s awake already,” he heard a voice, and it took him way too long to figure that it belonged to Meg. “How are you feeling Gavvy?”

Just as she said that, the car went over a pot hole and that grabbed Gavin’s stomach and forced it up into his throat. It was up in his throat, and since he only drank and didn’t eat, it came back up and out. His girlfriend cursed loudly as he turned his head to the side and emptied his stomach on the car floor.

“We’re almost there,” another voice said, but it was twisting in Gavin’s drunken mind, and he couldn’t place it. All he knew about it was that it sounded deep, and… _warm_. That was it before he passed out again, and would stay out for longer this time.

 

Morning was strange.

No, it wasn’t strange… But it felt a little weird.

Gavin wasn’t used to hangovers, so when he finally came to in his own bed, in his own house, the raging headache did not go over well.

His groan echoed around the room, and must’ve caught the attention of whoever else was in the house, because the door swung wide open. One perky Meg Turney stood in the doorway, dressed in blue, Pikachu pajama shorts, and a plain white tank-top.

“How are you feeling?” She crossed the room quickly, totally wide awake and happy, unlike Gavin, who was still half asleep and groaning.

“Like shite,” the Brit grumbled, making grabby motions at his girlfriend. “Come ‘ere.”

She only giggled, sitting on the side of the bed. She was giggling at Gavin’s accent, which always becomes a little thicker when he’s hung over or drunk. “Come on sleepy, you need something to eat.”

Gavin was dragged out of bed unwillingly. He would’ve stayed in bed all day, not having to work since everyone on cast and crew would be hung-over or exhausted. But Meg pulled at his wrists, pulling him onto the cold, hardwood floor with a grunt, which made the Brit protest loudly.

“Oh bollocks!” He groaned, finally getting up with some assistance. But Meg wasn’t bothered; she actually found it quite humorous after many, _many_ mornings of nursing her boyfriend’s hangovers.

“Come on, to the kitchen,” she helped guide him down the stairs and to the large kitchen. The Brit pretty much flopped onto a stool that was set at the island in the middle of the room, which Meg giggle as she pretty much sashayed over to the fridge. Throwing it open, she wiggled her hips a little as she poked around to try and find something to cook.

Gavin groaned, resting his forehead on the cool marble countertop, it barely easing his headache. “Hurry up…” He half grumbled, half groaned.

“Be patient!” She lightly swatted at the Brit’s arm that was draped across the counter top as she passed by. “If you actually _want_ to eat you gotta be patient.”

Gavin just groaned again, rolling his head to the side to rest his cheek against the counter, pretty much staying still as Meg cooked up chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, Gavin’s favorite. It took a good 20 minutes before a plate was set next to Gavin, and he shot up like a rocket, making Meg break into a giggling fit.

He was half way between his food when another plate was set out, and Gavin paused, looking confused… Because then Meg kept cooking, not eating the plate he _thought_ was set out for her. She must’ve picked up on her boyfriend’s confusion, because she answered.

“We’ve got a guest,” she spoke simply and calmly, like it was nothing. Gavin only looked more confused. “James Haywood came home with us.”

His eyes went wide as the fork slipped out of his hand, the clatter of it hitting the plate echoing a little.

“You pretty much collapsed on me. I was too drunk to drive so he was kind and drove us home… And then stayed the night,” she explained, and when Gavin leaned forward, expecting something, she added on. “But we did nothing like that, he helped me get you to bed, and then he went off to the guest bedroom to sleep.”

 Gavin deflated a little, and picked his fork back up, stabbing a cut piece of pancake harshly. A laugh sounded from across the kitchen, and both Meg and Gavin looked over. There stood James, in only a pair of boxers. The two looked like they were thinking the same thing, taking a sweeping look of the actor’s body, including the impressive hip-to-shoulder ratio the man had. Both of them blushed at the same time, and looked away together. James chuckled, heading over the island where the plate set out for him was.

“Sorry for not wearing much… All I really had was my costume,” he apologized, glancing at Gavin, then at Meg. “But thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“You’re welcome,” Meg smiled sweetly, finally serving herself a plate, walking over to the island to sit with the two men. “But it’s fine, I’m not really upset with the view.” She just _had_ to add a wink to it, sending her boyfriend into a sputtering mess.

“ _Meg!_ ” Gavin flushed, looking like he was about to implode. Meg just laughed, along with James.

“What?” She held her hands up in surrender. “You’re thinkin’ the same thing!”

James laughed softly at the couple’s interaction, blushing lightly himself as they teased lightly. He wasn’t bothered by it, not at all. Meg and Gavin were certainly both attractive, so why would he be bothered? It was just playful fun anyway.

But they ate breakfast, testing Gavin’s memory on the night before, and then laughing when he remembered only _really_ obscure parts.

And when Ryan ended up saying his farewells and heading home later that day, both Gavin and Meg shared a look and a nod, knowing that something was bound to happen soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry! I have more planned for this lovely au, don’t you worry! (Now I just have to write it…. Hmmmm)


End file.
